Innocent Little Liar
by AngelBaby214
Summary: Someone has been lying in Wonderland. Who is it? What are they lying about? T for violence and sexual themes. Dream on
1. Chapter 1

**Innocent Little Liar**

**Disclaimer:** NOTHING AT ALL!

**Summary:** Someone has been lying to everyone in Wonderland. Who is it? What did they lie about? Rated T for violence, language, and sexuality.

It was a Saturday. Alice chased after Jack, her ex-boyfriend, and ended up in Wonderland. She met Hatter, found her father, watched him die, overthrew the Queen of Hearts, and fell in love.

"That was an unforgettable Saturday." Alice thought as she relaxed on her cream colored sofa.

Alice's mom was out of town for the weekend, so she had the house all to herself. She finally got her moment of privacy.

When Alice entered her bedroom, she noticed something on her dresser. Something shiny.

The afternoon New York sun brightly shone through her window. She closed the curtains, and started for her dresser.

Plain as day, she saw the most valuable item she's ever owned. The Stone of Wonderland.

"That's impossible. I gave it to Jack when I left. But how is it possible?" Alice wondered, staring at the elaborately colored ring.

"I think _I _can answer your question." A voice called.

Standing in the doorway was a man Alice hoped to never meet again. Her lying, back-stabbing, cheating ex-boyfriend. Jack Heart.

"Jack. What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Wonderland? You know, running it!" Alice confronted Jack.

She totally didn't trust him. Even if he got down on his knees and begged me to love him again, not a chance. Something about his unexpected appearance chilled her so deeply she wanted to turn him away.

"Alice, there's something I have to tell you." Jack whispered, stepping closer towards me.

Lying there next to the ring, Alice saw a tattered piece of paper from the corner of her eye. The envelope was sealed with no address on the front. No sender. Nothing. Just a plain, white envelope.

Alice cautiously opened the letter. Inside was a note that read:

_Dear Alice,_

_If you received this letter, you got my gift. That ring is rightfully mine. I understand you're confused but allow me to explain._

_See, when you left Wonderland, you supposedly handed Jack the Stone of Wonderland, right? Well, you didn't. That's why it's on your dresser, is it not? I need it back. Why? So I can make Wonderland the way it used to be. It's a win-win for both of us. You won't get hurt, and I get my dream back. I think it's time we make a deal, shall we?_

_Here it goes: You give back the ring and I won't hurt you or your little sweetheart Hatter, hmm? If you don't, let me put it to you this way. Things will be painful. Not quickly. Slowly dragging it out._

_I won't hurt you, Alice. I don't want to, believe me. But if I don't have that ring, I can't make that promise, now can I._

_You have 2 days in Wonderland time to locate me and give me the ring._

_Dodo. _

"Oh, my God! This can't be happening!" Alice cried glancing at the note once more.

"You stole it, Alice." Jack accused glaring directly at her.

Alice freaked out. If Dodo has Hatter, then why did he come back to New York? Why did he kiss me? She never knew Hatter disappeared after he came back for her. Why did Dodo have to tell her now?

"What are you talking about? I never stole anything. Much less the Stone of Wonderland!"

"Please. Save your breath, Alice. I'm sure dear little Hatter will be begging to see you. When you're being tortured to death in front of the new Queen. Oh what a shame it will be." Jack cackled.

"What? New queen! Since when! "Alice exclaimed.

"Just last week. The Duchess has taken control of Wonderland. I rule alongside her; as the King. Give me the ring, Alice." Jack explained.

"Never." Alice glared Jack in the eye.

"I said; give . . . me . . . the . . . ring." Jack hissed grabbing her by the hands.

"Let go of me Jack!" Alice struggled against Jack's hold.

He grabbed the ring off Alice's dresser with the note still in her hand. The couple stormed out of Alice's apartment into the unknown.

Jack dragged Alice further and further away from her home and closer to danger.

The pair entered a dark, unstable building. Metal clanged all around the structure. Alice trembled at the way Jack gripped her. He held her so tight she could barely breathe. Her limp body lagged behind Jack.

Alice stared straight in front of her at the one thing she feared most besides heights: the Looking Glass.

Even before she could draw a breath, Jack forced her through the glass and into Wonderland.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I got a new story up! Yay me! **** I'm really starting to write more because I'm having less and less dance practices. For once! Anyway, I'll try to post more soon!**

**{Dream on}**

**Ashley!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocent Little Liar**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with **_**SyFy**_** or **_**Alice**_**!**

She hated this feeling. The sensation of suffocating inside herself. She knew what to expect when Jack shoved her in, but Alice never thought she would dread going back this much.

She landed face-first on that same patch of grass as she did the first time I came here. Same room, same walls, everything. Alice's stomach still churned even long after she landed. She could feel my anxiety in the pit of her stomach. It hurt like hell.

Before Alice could take one step, Jack's unusually strong arms pulled her hands behind her leading her forward.

Alice honestly had a feeling she knew where Jack would take her. He knew what intimidated her; he knew her fears, so there was no sense in hiding her trepidation.

"So, Alice, tell me, why did you steal the ring?" Jack wondered.

"I have nothing to prove to you, Jack." Alice nonchalantly replied.

"Do you now? Well, are scared of me?"

"No. Why should I be?" Alice responded rolling her eyes at Jack.

"I know you are, Alice. You don't have to pretend in front of me. I'm the one who _truly_ loves you." Jack cooed.

"I don't love you, you two-timing heartbreaker! I never loved you, and I never will! Don't try to win me back because you've already lost." Alice snapped her eyes storm gray.

After their little argument, Jack stepped up to the front door of the Casino. Newly furnished and remodeled but still held onto that sense of deception and malevolence, both qualities of the new Queen of Hearts, the Duchess.

Jack escorted Alice through the front door forcibly. He led her through spiraling hallways and lengthy stairwells, all decorated with fancy spirals and squiggly lines.

Finally, Jack shoved open the red and white metal door with a heart for an eyehole. All the people Alice knew in Wonderland stood in the throne room. Dodo, March, Charlie, and even Doormouse. There was one person in particular that made Alice's strong, determined face turn susceptible and weak. Hatter.

Hatter wasn't just standing there. No, Hatter knelt at the foot of Duchess's platform hanging his head in shame, locked in handcuffs. Alice nearly screamed. Why was Hatter in handcuffs and why was he kneeling near Duchess?

_Why, Hatter, why?_

"Ah, Alice. Glad you could join us today." Duchess sarcastically greeted.

"Yeah. I'm ecstatic." Alice bit back staring icily at the new queen.

"Anyway, shall we begin?" Duchess proposed settling into her oversized crimson throne.

The rest of the court members circled around the throne as Jack shifted Alice into the center of the room. All he acquaintances and other members of Duchess's court stood around her except two; Hatter and Dodo.

Alice had no idea why but Hatter was still locked in handcuffs, standing not even a foot away from her. He glanced over at her with his entrancing chocolate puppy-dog eyes but said nothing. He nearly made Alice cry. His bruised and beaten face looked pitiful; scars covered his arms, cheeks, and nearly every other part of his body.

"Ahem-hem!" Duchess fake-coughed gesturing to Dodo.

"Well, well, Alice. It's been a while, now hasn't it? So, I hear you have something I want." Dodo interrogated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice spoke up looking Dodo straight in the eye.

"Everyone knows you have the ring, Alice. Jack here told us."

"No. What other lying, backstabbing jerk would have told you that?" Alice retorted.

The crowd murmured from all directions, Duchess scoffed, and Hatter, well he probably had a laughing fit in his head, not to mention his victory dance. I could see Hatter giggle in the corner of my eye.

"_Bless the power to ya, Alice!" Hatter thought._

"You know you're insults really aren't helping, Alice."

"Are you always an asshole, or do you just save for a special day?" Alice taunted.

She figured that Hatter would agree; just not say it out loud. Dodo started slowly towards her fixing his menacing black stare straight in her eye. By the time Alice could blink again, Dodo stood merely inches in front of her, and someone else stood behind her with their hands around her waist. As soon as Alice turned around, she nearly hit her surprise guest as she jerked away. March stood with his arms around her.

"Get off of me!" Alice demanded.

_Creep. _

"Hey, keep your hands of her, March!" Hatter yelled.

"Why should I, Hatter? You have no power over me." March smirked delicately fingering with Alice's dark brunette hair.

"You son of a—"Hatter threatened before Dodo neared Hatter and punched him straight in the jaw.

Everyone heard the sound of bones cracking as Hatter collapsed on the cherry colored throne room floor. Dodo defeated Hatter, right then and there.

March held her back from Hatter, as to be certain she wouldn't try to defend him. Mad March tied Alice's hands together behind her back. His left arm squeezed Alice's waist while his right covered her mouth to ensure she wouldn't scream.

"Take him away." Dodo ordered as some Suits dragged Hatter away from his unconditional lover.

Alice squirmed in March's grasp, but she gained no leeway. He held her waist tight.

"Now, you, my dear, are going to tell me what you did, or I'll have to take it up with the Queen. I'm sure you don't want that, do you Alice?" March whispered in her ear.

She shook her head.

"Good girl. Keep it up, and you might get off easy, hm?" March breathed, his air hot on her cheeks.

"Now, where were we?" Dodo winked at March as he still grasped Alice, darkly chuckling.

**Author's Notes:**

Now you're probably wondering, "Where did you get the inspiration?" Well, I dreamt it last week. I'm really not sure why or how, but I said, "What the heck? This might be a good fanfic." I'm really loving the turnout of this one. It's going to be short (15 chapters max.) Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

{Dream on}

Ash!


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent Little Liar

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Alice or SyFy!

* * *

Alice never thought being interrogated would intimidate her so much. Especially when Dodo was the one questioning her. She'd never forget their acquaintance. Hatter took a bullet for her, although not once did she thank him. She felt so . . . guilty.

"Why'd ya do it, Alice?" March finally broke the silence.

"I told you once, and I'll say it again just for clarification. I never stole the ring. Lie all you want, but I will justify the truth." She objected firmly.

Dodo took two steps closer to her.

"Then, why was the ring in _your _bedroom, hmm?" Dodo questioned.

"I don't know, to be honest. I just saw it when I was in my room and I know I never took it. And anyway, the Looking Glass wouldn't have worked if I took it."

"She does have a valid point." Dodo admitted.

"See?"

"But that doesn't mean you're innocent, Alice. Now, do _you_ see?"

She laughed in her head at what she might say next . . . but she told herself not to do it. Alice didn't answer after that.

The Duchess clapped her hands twice, calling everyone's attention. Alice, March, and Dodo turned their heads towards the crimson throne.

"Everyone! I just received word from my advisor, the Ten of Clubs. We have found our guilty party. It is not our suspect, Alice Hamilton. Our thief is none other than the prosecutor, the Dodo.

"What?" Alice and Dodo simultaneously exclaimed but both with different meanings behind their words.

"That is right, Alice. Turns out, our suspicions were incorrect in this case. You are dismissed.

"Umm, Your Majesty, may I have a minute with . . ." she asked politely, signaling inconspicuously toward Dodo.

"Yes, of course."

Alice smiled at her leniency, before it faded when she turned to Dodo. Bravely, she pulled Dodo away from March, glaring straight in his eyes.

"Look, Dodo. I know you don't like me but—"

"Like you? Alice, you have no idea how much I contradict to that statement. I don't like you, I despise you."

"Good for you, but what the hell was that for?" she loudly whispered.

"What? And why are we whispering?"

"Umm, did you not just notice that you tried to frame me?"

Dodo smirked at her, slightly laughing. "Alice, it's what I do. Everyone seems to perceive you as sweet and angelic. So I figured I could break that reputation for you. Seemed like you couldn't stand being innocent all the time. I'm sure someone else isn't so innocent either."

Alice's mouth dropped open at what Dodo hinted to her. She couldn't see him _ever_ wanting to bring up that subject, especially since he wanted to kill Hatter ever since he took a bullet for her. Now, that was the last straw for Alice.

"You did not just say that." Her eyes narrowed as Dodo turned to face Alice again.

"Yes, I did. And you are gonna give me an answer. Now, what's going on with you Hatter?"

She bit her lip in uneasiness. She couldn't say what she wanted around Dodo. Otherwise, her lips would be out of commission. Alice knew she couldn't hide from him forever because soon enough, he would find out about their relationship.

"N-nothing." She stuttered.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You want to tell me something, but you can't. Am I right? You figure I'll find get an answer out of you soon enough that you don't have to keep hiding, correct?"

She remained unnaturally silent. Normally, she would have retorted back, but strangely she didn't. Her stomach churned and her hands shook behind her back. This always happened out of nerves.

Finally, she gave up. "Yes."

Now, Dodo looked interested. "Go on."

"I guess it's really not worth keeping this from you because . . . Mad March knows something you don't."

"I see. Why did you tell him, not me?"

"It came out as a matter of force, should I say. He made me. Otherwise, off with my head." She shrugged a little bit.

Now that the subject of conversation cleared up, Dodo could figure out what Alice would say or do next. Basically, they both figured each other out.

"Alice, let me ask you something. Did you purposely tell Mad March whatever you're gonna tell me and not me?"

She nodded slowly, feeling a bit more nervous.

"I figured. But just for the record, I can keep a secret."

"I don't believe you." Alice whispered shaking her head.

"Alice, if whatever you told March is about, how I put this, your love life, I probably know about it."

Alice's eyes widened. "You do?"

"I said probably, remember? And anyway, my assumptions could be wrong. You never know. But if I'm correct," he started, this time whispering in her ear, "you lost your virginity, didn't you?"

He caught her. That's it; she knew she was dead this time. She stepped off, one tear falling from her eye. She nodded.

"I knew it. I knew maybe if I said that I'd get an answer out of you. Alice, Alice, Alice; naughty thing you did. Hey, I'll keep your secret."

Alice didn't trust him. He almost killed her twice, so how did she know this wouldn't be a third? He turned to leave her when he stopped and leaned over in her ear.

"Watch your back." He murmured before leaving her alone with a sadistic assassin and a broken heart.

* * *

She looked down at her feet, dozing into space when suddenly; Mad March pulled Alice toward him.

"Brave little girl, aren't you? My, my, Alice; you have some real nerve to say that. And you told _me _first? Hmm, sweet child; reckless decision. But your secret is safe with me."

March toyed with the ends of her hair, but Alice didn't bother to fight him off. So, she let it go just this one time.

"What are you doing?" she wondered out of the blue.

He leaned his head close to Alice's neck. "I'm taunting you."

Unexpectedly, Mad March pushed her towards the door, grabbing hold of her hands.

"Hey, what are you—"Alice exclaimed before March taped her mouth shut.

"I'm not done here. It seems I have a little . . . unfinished business to do with you." March cackled leading her out of the throne room and up endless flights of stairs where no one has dared to climb.

At last, Mad March and his captive stopped on the roof. Alice nearly had a heart attack. March knew her fear of heights, so that's why he led her to the roof. She trembled all over at the thought of falling off and how far she would tumble.

"Alice, don't worry. I'm not gonna push you off the roof."

She relaxed a little. At least one worry evaded her mind.

"That's why I'm doing this." He let go of her arms and at the push of a giant red button, the floor dropped out from under her.

Before Alice tumbled into the blackness, she grabbed hold of a ledge trying to pull herself up with all her strength. Her fear of heights in general was one thing; falling however scared her more.

She tried to imagine Hatter's voice reassure her, "Try not to look down."

Her fingers began to slip off the edge. Mad March slowly started for Alice, bending down to her and grabbing her right hand.

"Have a very merry UN-birthday, Alice Hamilton." March snickered before throwing her down into the darkness.

When she fell, she realized there was a bottom to the "floor." Before she could fall further, someone caught her.

"Gotcha." The voice rasped in her ear before carrying her to somewhere unknown.

* * *

_**YES! I finally got this one up! YAY! I know I haven't updated in forever, so I gave it a shot! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**{Dream on}**_

_**Ashley!**_


End file.
